Sweet Misery
by Yumi1
Summary: An inner battle that Eriol must encounter. Who does he end up with?!


Sweet Misery  
  
Ch. 1 Not So Silent Moonlight  
  
Eey… I am rereading this… and wow, does Yue seem to out of character? Personally, he seems to fit just fine… he's so … frank… bleh. What do you think? Well, I know how things will look to you the reader but please, Keep and OPEN mind! ^_^ Enjoy!~  
  
He felt, rather than saw Yue's look of passion and longing. As the hairs at the back of Eriol's neck tingled, he eased his shoulders a few times to help relieve the tension that he was feeling. O_O;  
  
"Master…" Yue let the word hang low and seductive. 6_6 Eriol worked twice as fast on his experimental spell, much faster than he normally would. @.@ As a general rule, Eriol was methodical, calculating, patient, and yes, that meant slow. *_* He always appeared outwardly calm. ^_^ Except in the matters of love triangles involving himself unwillinigly. O.O; For instance, whenever Yue would stop making passes at him, Kaho would start up. Or Tomoyo would talk about how she still wanted to have children even though her heart was set on a girl… Eriol sighed. --;;  
  
"MAS-ter!" Yue said, louder this time, not subtly hiding the lust in his voice at all. Eriol felt his ears turn crimson and he inwardly cursed. ^^;;  
  
"Yes, Yue?" He replied, careful to keep his voice collected and casual. Yue sighed. Eriol breathed relief and began to slow down on his spell. ^_^  
  
"How much longer is this experiment going to take?" Yue finally asked, insinuating that the experiment was probably not the only think Eriol planned to do with him. Eriol rubbed his temple and replied,  
  
"Not much longer, Yue. Why, do you have a date with Sakura-san or something? Perhaps you miss Nakuru…" As Yue froze into a statue of rage, Eriol smiled happily to himself ^-^ [A/N: Weee! Is that smile Eriol or is it Eriol!? XD]  
  
"MASTER, YOU must be joking!!" Yue protested, "After all YOU know that the only one whom I wish to be with is-" Eriol (O_o;;) tapped an energy power line just hard enough so that the surge silenced Yue. -_-' after all, it was much easier for Eriol to pretend that everything between him and Yue was merely respect for a master and affection for a work of creation when he Yue had not actually said the words. Yue sweatdropped. Just like fate to decide to shut him up. Clow was acting so distant… ever since he had been reincarnated… No, that wasn't right. When Eriol had first realized that he was Clow Reed's reincarnation, Yue had been the one to comfort him to hold him. Of course, Yue had not been able to satistfy his longings for Clow back then… Eriol was still just a little boy. Instead, he had acted like a brother. But now… Yue desired more… @.@  
  
Yue could remember days of passion… THAT was the real reason why Clow had created him, Yue knew it in his heart. o^-^o And because of that, Yue would always return to Clow's side. Forget Sakura. =P Yue was meant to be with Eriol, to assist Eriol in any way that he possibly could.  
  
Just when Eriol was certain that Yue's raging hormones had cooled… he was tackled from behind.  
  
"Master… I don't understand you these days! You're so cold… so distant! Can't you see that all I want is to be with- no, within you! Master, I lo- !" This time, Eriol had to actually put Yue out cold. Sighing, he gently cradled his compassionate creation.  
  
"Yue… so sweet, so loyal and tender. Whenever I feel your love, I can only hate myself more. What did I do in my past life to you?! This is awful; it's inhumane. How could I have been such a monster? I had … I had… so many lovers in those days," Eriol sad sadly, "Yet you loved me so much. How could I have been so cruel?!" Eriol's tears glistened in the darkly lit room. Gently, he set Yue down and carefully erased the day's memories from Yue's mind.  
  
"Hiragazawa-kun! How are y-?" Sakura started, then upon seeing her unconscious guardian, dropped her voice to a whisper, "YUE!?"  
  
"Ah, Sakura-san, don't worry about Yue here. He got a bit tousled when my experiment backfired. He'll be fine; waking up within an hour," Eriol calmly explained. He carried Yue up to Sakura's room and carefully placed him on her bed. Pulling the covers up for Yue, he whispered, "I do love you, Yue, but I don't love you the way you want me to. I am so sorry." He lightly kissed Yue on the forehead.  
  
A/N  
  
Weee… I do so love Eriol!!  
  
Remember… keep an eye out for unlikely couplings!  
  
Have you noticed that I am making this a smiley fanfic? Every once in awhile when one fits I'll add one? See? ^.^  
  
Keep reading and please review! I'll continue work on whichever fanfic receives the most reviews!! 


End file.
